


Toys and first time

by aya_dreamer



Series: literally just smut, enjoy it ;) [2]
Category: Wayhaught- freeform - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's a bit soft, Lesbian, Naughty, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wayhaught - Freeform, based on a tweet, god i'm sorry, literally all smut, nicole haught - Freeform, nicole is a top, strap on fic, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_dreamer/pseuds/aya_dreamer
Summary: Summary: Nicole remembered how Waverly talked about doing new things while having sex, and one of the new things she wanted to try was a strap on.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: literally just smut, enjoy it ;) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Toys and first time

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this one tweet on twitter and i immediately wanted to write about it. i'm putting the link to the tweet at the beginning of the chapter so... yes that's my inspiration
> 
> you all should thank my friend sofía by the way, she's my little sister because of twitter (@kissmyjauregass), and she is the reason i wrote this one-shot as a gift to her birthday that's today! on the day that it's published, October 31st, so happy birthday little sis. And i hope you all will like this :)

[inspiration tweet](https://twitter.com/waverlyearpy/status/1188795270575902720?s=20)

-

Nicole went to buy a strap on as soon as she could and she couldn't wait to try it out and use it on Waverly, she is going to tease her with it and make her beg for more. The only toy Nicole and Waverly ever tried was a vibrator, and wow, Nicole can't stop the picture of seeing Waverly coming thanks to it out of her head. The way she just couldn't stop making their bed wet, the moaning and screaming that came out of her were one of the sexiest sounds you could ever hear.

Nicole wanted to surprise her girlfriend with the strap on, so she hid it next to the bed so she'll have easy access to it. All Nicole needs to do now is wait for Waverly to come back home, she can't help but imagine fucking her with this strap on, she always loved trying out new things in the bedroom with Waverly and reaching new places, she loves making her girlfriend feel good, even if some nights she didn't receive anything back, the priority was Waverly, always.

"Babyyy I'm home." Waverly sings out loud looking out for her girlfriend. As soon as Nicole hears her voice she comes running to Waverly, she hugs her and kisses her anywhere but on her lips which makes Waverly giggle "nicoleee kiss me stop being a tease." Nicole just smirks at the girl's reaction, but she obeys. She kisses Waverly, making her breathless already, barely letting her get a chance to get some air. That's when Waverly stops Nicole "ok wait, you didn't even say hi to me, what's going on babe? You were never this excited to see me? What did you do?" she questions her girlfriend and seeing Nicole's face, she knows that something was up.

Nicole decides on just leading Waverly to their room, walking hand in hand. Nicole gestures for her girlfriend to sit on the bed, while she is getting the special surprise she got. Waverly sees the box and she can't help but want to tear it open.

"Baby, remember this time when we talked about trying out new things while we are having sex?" Waverly stares at Nicole back, urging her to go on "so just, open the gift now." The second Nicole finishes her sentence Waverly tears the box apart, her eyes immediately grow wide "uh... Nicole.. is that.. a strap on?"

"yes, and I want to try it out on you, tonight." Nicole says as she takes the box from her girlfriend's hands. Waverly almost chocked on the words she just heard "to.. tonight?"

Nicole laughs at Waverly's reaction, the fact that she is getting flustered over trying on the strap on is cute. Nicole moves closer to her girlfriend and whispers in her ear "yes baby girl, I want to make you feel good."

Waverly is left speechless and now she just wants to experience this with Nicole. The distance between both of them is almost nonexistent now. Waverly's hands are on Nicole's back, lifting the shirt a little so she can feel her skin and feel closer to her. Waverly's thumb is on the other girl's lips, making her go crazy, her eyes go from her lips to her eyes and all she wants now is just to kiss her. Their lips connect in one second, slowly, their hands are all over each other's bodies, each one removing the other clothing. However, Nicole doesn’t let Waverly take off her flannel because she wants to be left with it while she is fucking her, this is all about her anyways and she is not the one that needs to take off all of her clothes.

Waverly breaks the kiss while she was left only with her underwear, Nicole looks at her with loving eyes "you're beautiful." Waverly blushes in response. "lay down baby." Nicole told her, now she is on top of her, she runs her hands over her stomach. Slowly she lowers herself, living kisses all over Waverly's chest and stomach, which makes a little moan come out from the girl laying below her, Nicole goes back to her chest and takes Waverly’s nipple to her mouth, Waverly's back arches as she feels Nicole's mouth sucking on her nipple.

After teasing Waverly for a little longer, the redhead goes to the place where her girlfriend needs her the most. She kisses her thighs and bites them a little to leave a mark, she leaves one kiss that makes Waverly moan louder, right on her most sensitive spot. "take off my underwear, please, I need you there." Waverly begs from Nicole. In response Nicole makes Waverly beg more, "baby, please, you can fuck me all you want with the strap on later, just stop teasing." And in just those words Nicole takes off Waverly's underwear.

Nicole's tongue is on Waverly's clit, the movements make Waverly moan even more now, Nicole's strokes are slow. Waverly can't stand the teasing "babe, go faster," she puts her hands on Nicole's head, trying to make her get closer to her clit so she will go faster. And that's when Nicole stops, "what the fuck are you doing??" Waverly questions just a second after she doesn't feel the tongue on her clit anymore. "hold on." Nicole goes to bring something, when she comes back there's the vibrator in her hands. "I want to make you come so many times, I can't wait to make you so wet."

Waverly can't even say anything in response, the look on her eyes is more than enough, the darkness and the way she is so flustered makes Nicole smirk. Nicole steps closer to the girl laying on the bed, she puts the vibrator on her girlfriend clit and sets it on, Waverly moans in response to the vibrating feeling on her clit, making it sensitive.

While making the setting higher, Nicole puts one finger inside of Waverly, it doesn’t surprise her when she feels how wet the girl is after all this teasing. Nicole holds the vibrator in one hand as the other hand is used to finger Waverly, the vibrator setting is even higher now and that's when Nicole adds another finger inside Waverly.

Waverly can't stop moaning and screaming as she feels those two sensations going on at the same time, it's making her go crazy and she can tell Nicole is enjoying this as she sees the look in her eyes as she looks into them.

"fuck fuck this feels so good" Waverly moans out. "yes baby?" Nicole questions her as her fingers are only going in and out faster, "please don't stop" Waverly's hand is now holding Nicole's hand that's on the vibrator, trying to set it to a higher setting and make the vibration stronger, Nicole notices and makes the vibration even higher which made Waverly scream out "FUCK oh my god baby" Waverly's back arched and her hands are holding the sheets tight.

As Nicole is fingering Waverly, she feels the walls getting tighter on her fingers and that's how she knows the girl is getting closer to coming, "come on baby, come for me." Nicole urges her girlfriend, and after those words were said, Waverly's body is shaking and especially her legs, Nicole removes the vibrator from Waverly's clit, her fingers are still inside but she is not moving them anymore, letting her finish her orgasm. Once Waverly is done, Nicole wants to taste her so she licks her clean which only makes her shudder.

"I.. Nicole.. fuck" Waverly can't describe how good it felt to have Nicole doing those things to her, how sexy it is to see her in control on top of her "you still want to keep going baby? I can barely breathe right now." her voice is a little higher than a whisper. "Yes babe, I'm not done with you yet, you'll have to beg me to stop." Waverly wasn't ready for the rest that's about to come, but she was still excited, even though she is still coming down from her high.

Nicole takes the strap on from where she left it, “wait right here waves I’ll be right back.” She goes inside the restroom to wear it. While trying it on she imagines how it'll be to be inside Waverly with it, it’ll be one of the hottest things and she has no doubt about it. After getting it situated and staying only with this strap on and a bra, she went back to the room.

As soon as Nicole comes back, Waverly can’t help but stare at the strap on in between her girlfriend legs, “babe… this looks so.. hot on you.” Waverly feels herself getting wetter, even though just a few minutes ago she came down from a high. She is excited to experience something new with Nicole.

“Yeah baby? Do you like it? I can’t wait to fuck you with this. It looks so ridiculous though.” Nicole gestures between her legs. Waverly thought otherwise, she motions for Nicole to get closer to bed. she's sitting on the edge of the bed and Nicole is standing next to her, the strap on is on face level with her, that’s when she grabs it and puts her mouth around it, making it wetter. Nicole can’t help but feel turned on by the sight of Waverly sucking on the strap on.

“Okay enough, get on all fours baby girl, now” Nicole obeys Waverly and she does exactly what says she says. “good, now get your legs a little wider so I can fuck you with the strap on.” Waverly is separating her legs and she can’t help but feel so turned on by all this dirty talk.

“Please baby, get inside me.” Waverly says as she looked at Nicole that’s behind her, she never looked hotter than she does now. “okay baby, wait” Nicole quickly got two fingers inside of Waverly to stretch the area, fingering her slowly but also scissoring them inside, she adds a third finger. Nicole feels how wet Waverly is and that’s when she pulls her fingers out and holds the strap on instead.

“baby, get ready.” Nicole slowly eases the strap on inside her girlfriend, once she hears the moan she asks “does it feel good?” in response Waverly grinds on the strap on, which surprises Nicole. “oh, I’m going to fuck you so hard baby girl, it doesn’t stop till I’ll say it’s enough.” Waverly is aroused and scared at the same time, she is more than ready to start.

That’s when Nicole starts moving her hips faster and faster, Waverly curses out so many times as she feels the length, Nicole keeps hitting her g spot and she is sure that she’s going to come so hard by the end of it. “just like that babe.” She says as she feels herself getting close to the orgasm already, still sensitive from the first orgasm.

“you’re not coming unless I tell you.” The redhead fucks her girlfriend, hard, she’s deep inside of her and she knows that Waverly is already close, she can tell by the way she’s moaning and shaking. The way she’s calling her name, Nicole will never get tired of hearing that sound, Waverly moaning her name out loud. “Nicoleeee fuck, please, let me cum” Nicole hears her but she keeps going in and out of her, “not yet baby.”

The redhead goes faster, making Waverly scream out in pleasure. She grabs Waverly's waist, still inside Waverly and closer, she can feel on her abs how wet the girl is, she is dripping and her thighs are wet. Nicole holds Waverly’s waist and moves her hips, she hits a spot that makes Waverly scream out in pleasure and pain “baby please please let me come.” As much as Nicole loves being a tease, she decides to let Waverly come, for now, even though the night is still long. “let go, baby, come for me.”

Just like that, Waverly is shaking on her knees, Nicole grabs her even tighter as she came hard, slowly stopping the movements of her hips. “Nicole... I” Waverly tries to say the words to how she feels but she’s too breathless to say anything, “I know baby girl... I know.” Waverly laughs in response.

Nicole slowly pulls out of Waverly, she was shocked by the amount of wetness that was on the strap on. “Waves, look how wet you are.” She said as she gestured to the strap on, Waverly looked at it with shock. “how good was it, baby? Tell me” She questions now that she came down from the high, “I never felt so good Nicole, I didn’t think I could come this good but wow… you surprised me.”

Nicole finishes with the strap on for tonight, but she can’t see the wetness between Waverly's legs and not taste her, “sit on my face, I want to taste you.” Waverly isn’t sure if she can take anything more but she knows Nicole's tongue takes her to places she never reached before.

The redhead lays down in bed, Waverly gets on her knees and her hips are straddling the girl below. Nicole holds into Waverly's ass and brings her closer.

Nicole now brings her tongue to Waverly's clit, moving her tongue at a slow pace, “shit” Waverly says in barely a whisper. Nicole stops her movement just for a moment to say “you taste so good.” As she gets back to moving her tongue against her girlfriend's clit, she feels Waverly tug on her hair to bring her closer to her.

Nicole brings her tongue to Waverly's entrance, starting slow and getting faster as her chin gets wetter and the moans in response, she’ll never get tired of hearing those moans. “Nicole, faster, please.” Waverly feels close and she’s exhausted from the long sex they had tonight, it lasted for hours.

Nicole moves one of her hands to Waverly's clit to rub it as she keeps on curling and twisting her tongue inside of her. Waverly starts riding Nicole's face and says her name many times as she’s about to come. “Nicole I’m coming. Fuck.” Waverly rides Nicole's face faster, Nicole holds her steady while her tongue is still deep inside her. With one last scream, Waverly is coming hard “babyyyy”.

Waverly moves to lay down beside Nicole, she kisses her lips tiredly and she moans at the taste of herself. “so… was it a good experience tonight baby?” Nicole questions as she looks into Waverly's tired eyes.

“yes, it was incredible, now can I please just sleep? You exhausted me too much Nicole.” Waverly puts her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, and just after five minutes, Nicole can see her girlfriend asleep. She kisses her forehead as she holds her tight, drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
